Mon fils, ma bataille
by Dark Ella
Summary: Alors que la guerre fait rage en Angleterre, Harry et Draco partagent une idylle, des projets, un avenir. Le jours où Draco tombe enceint, ils décident de se séparer pour un temps. Pour que le bébé soit à l'abris, Draco part loin de l'homme qu'il aime..."
1. Nausées Matinales

**Voila une nouvelle histoire, encore un HPDM et Mpreg. J'espère que vous l'aimerez!**

**C'est un défi de Tête de Noeud, je ne le met pas ici si certaines personne ne souhaite pas connaitre d'avance ce qui va se passer mais je met l'adresse /s/2274374/4/LemagasindeTtedeNoeud . Merci à Tête de Noeud de me laisser écrire cette histoire.**

**Merci aussi à ma sublime bêta qui a accepté de me supporter encore et de corriger toutes mes fautes (merci aussi pour tes précieux conseils ;) ) : SERENIGHT!! **

**Place maintenant au premier chapitre...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Nausées matinales**

Harry sortit de la salle de Potion furieux, comme d'habitude. Ce bâtard graisseux trouvait toujours le moyen de lui pourrir sa journée. À cause de sa retenue, il avait loupé le repas et le couvre feu était déjà presque passé. Il monta dans la tour de Griffondor, la démarche légèrement raide du fait d'être resté des heures à nettoyer des chaudrons.

En rentrant dans son dortoir, il remarqua que ses amis n'étaient pas encore endormis, ils l'attendaient sans doute.

- Harry ! L'appela Ron, Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Snape ?

Harry grogna.

- Comment veux-tu que ça se passe ?

Puis il s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les rideaux et lança un collaporta et un silencio pour être tranquille. Il entendit Seamus, Ron, Dean et Neville parler de lui pendant quelques minutes encore avant de se coucher à leur tour. Il ouvrit un livre de défense et commença à le lire, s'avançant dans le programme et dans sa propre formation contre Voldemort.

Ce n'est que lorsque Ron commença à ronfler qu'il sortit la tête de son lit. Il n'entendit aucun bruit, tout le dortoir dormait. Il prit la carte des maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité puis sortit silencieusement de la tour. Il était 23h, il ne croisa donc personne dans les couloirs en dehors de Miss Teigne et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il passa devant la salle commune des Serpentards sans la voir et s'arrêta quelques couloirs plus loin pour donner un mot de passe à une tapisserie.

Il entra sans faire de bruit et referma la porte doucement. S'avançant à pas feutrés vers le lit au centre de la pièce, il remarqua que son amant dormait déjà. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, il se déshabilla et rentra dans les couvertures, se collant au blond qui remua légèrement quand Harry le pris dans ses bras.

- 'Ry…c'est toi ? Murmura-t-il à moitié endormi.

- Oui, dors Draco, je suis là.

Harry lui posa un bref baiser dans le cou avant de sentir sa respiration se faire plus profonde, Draco s'était rendormit. Lui, il eut plus de mal. Le sommeil ne le guettant guère, il repensa à sa relation avec le blond. Un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres.

Dans quelques jours, cela ferait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et Harry ne regrettait rien de cette année, elle avait était fabuleuse. Ils s'étaient rapprochés en sixième année, lorsque Draco avait reçu l'ordre de tuer le professeur Dumbledore. Complètement paniqué, il avait essayé dans de veines tentatives de réussir sa mission. Mais lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il se ferai tuer s'il ne réussissait pas, il était allé voir la seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, son ennemi de toujours : Harry Potter.

La chose pouvait sembler risible, mais sous leurs querelles s'était installé un certain respect, et c'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'il il vint le voir, Harry crut immédiatement le blond et lui vint en aide. Depuis, Draco avait une chambre à part, loin des Serpentards mangemorts qui auraient pu en vouloir à sa vie et Harry avait été chargé par le professeur Dumbledore de veiller sur lui.

Une nouvelle relation s'était installée entre les deux, une confiance sans borne et une amitié profonde…un peu trop profonde pour n'être que de l'amitié. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble vers la fin de l'année, le 12 Avril. Ils avaient commencé par un simple baiser, puis rapidement ils avaient fait l'amour. C'était l'expérience la plus merveilleuse de toute leur vie. Ils vécurent les deux mois de vacances d'été comme une torture, Harry devant rentrer chez les Dursley et Draco rester au château pour sa sécurité.

À la rentrée, leur relation avait presque été fusionelle et ils ne se quittaient plus. Si tout le monde était au courant qu'ils étaient amis, ils avaient tenu leur amour secret. Souvent, lorsque les Griffondor dormaient, Harry quittait la tour et venait retrouver son amant. Quelques fois, il repartait avant que les autres se lèvent ; d'autres fois, il leur faisait croire qu'il était réveillé depuis plusieurs heures. Personne ne se doutait de leur relation, et c'était très bien ainsi. Harry devait tuer Voldemort et si quelqu'un savait qu'il était amoureux de Draco, sa vie serait en danger.

Ce n'est finalement qu'à deux heures du matin qu'il parvint à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla en premier. Il fut surpris et heureux de sentir le Griffondor dans ses bras. Un coup d'œil vers le réveil lui apprit qu'ils avaient trente minutes avant le petit déjeuner. Souriant narquoisement, il glissa sous les couvertures pour réveiller son petit ami comme il le devait.

Il embrassa ses abdominaux, laissant une marque brûlante après son passage. Harry, même endormit gémissait de tout son saoul. Draco sourit et enfouit sa langue dans le nombril du Griffondor tout en lui écartant les jambes, lui prodiguant de vagues caresses près des cuisses. Il continua sa descente tandis qu'Harry ne se réveillait toujours pas, _une vraie marmotte_ pensa Draco.

Lorsqu'il commença à déposer des petits baisers sur le pénis, du brun, celui-ci gémit bruyamment en écartant outrageusement les jambes. Le blond en profita pour continuer son exploration, flattant ses bourses pendant qu'Harry devenait dur.

- Aaah….Merlin Draco…

- Tu es enfin réveillé, dit-il sortant des couvertures.

Il embrassa brièvement Harry avant de sortir du lit. Le brun l'attrapa instantanément par le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il dangereusement.

- Je vais prendre ma douche et m'habiller pour le petit déjeuner, _chéri_…

D'un brusque coup de rein, Harry plaqua son petit ami sur le matelas. Et s'insinua entre ses jambes.

- Si tu voulais vraiment sortir de cette chambre, il ne fallait pas me chauffer, _amour_.

Harry mordilla le cou blanc de son amant, se tortillant contre lui pour l'exciter un maximum. Celui-ci n'était déjà plus que gémissements et malaxait les fesses d'Harry, le rapprochant toujours plus de son propre corps. Harry se débarrassa du boxer de Draco , lui étant déjà nu depuis la veille.

Harry commençait à écarter les jambes du blond pour enfin se perdre en lui quand, sans savoir comment, il se retrouva dos contre le matelas, Draco souriant assit sur son aine.

- Ho non beau brun, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui commande…

Et d'un brusque mouvement il s'empala sur la verge du brun, étouffant un gémissement de douleur mélangé au plaisir de sentir Harry en lui. Le brun se redressa pour l'embrasser et entamer les coups de rein, il était maintenant assis, Draco sur lui se mouvait de façon érotique, aiguisant le désir de son partenaire. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour atteindre l'orgasme, s'écroulant l'un sur l'autre. Harry se retira, gardant son amant serré contre lui pendant qu'il reprenait une respiration normale.

- Tu voulais prendre une douche non ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement, au bout de quelques minutes, caressant les fesses du blond.

Draco le regarda puis éclata de rire.

- T'es insatiable, toi ! Railla-t-il en l'entraînant dans la salle d'eau.

À 7h30, Harry sortit discrètement de la chambre du préfet et prit la direction de la Grande Salle, se préparent à un interrogatoire musclé des Griffondors sur son découchage.

Draco lui, resta dans sa chambre, finissant de s'apprêter. Harry le charriait toujours sur le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se préparer.Le blond s'allongea un instant sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il n'apparaîtrait dans la Grande Salle qu'à huit heures. Blaise et Pansy passeraient le chercher et ils se rendraient au déjeuner. Il lui restait donc quinze minutes. Il fixa le plafond se massant doucement le ventre. Depuis quelques jours, il avait constamment des nausées, Harry lui avait fait promettre d'en parler à Madame Pomfresh aujourd'hui même. Il soupira.

Deux coups se firent entendrent à la porte.

- Draco ? C'est nous, tu viens ? Cria Pansy.

- Entrez, j'arrive.

Les deux Serpentard entrèrent alors que le blond arrangeait une dernière fois ses cheveux. Subitement, une violente nausée le prit. Il bouscula sans les voir les nouveau venus et se précipita pour vomir dans les toilettes.

Pansy le suivit en s'affolant.

- Draky…Ça va pas ?

- Non, c'est bon, souffla-t-il, Je dois avoir choppé un truc ces derniers jours. Je vomis constamment ….

- T'es peu être enceint, assena Blaise l'air sérieux.

Draco releva brusquement la tête, le fixant étrangement. Blaise tortilla ses doigts, gêné par le regard de l'héritier Malfoy.

- Du calme vieux, je plaisantais. T'es quand même pas assez con pour oublier de prendre une potion de contraception.

- Bien sûr que non Blaise, et de toute façon, un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais dominé. Encore une phrase comme ça et tu le regretteras, jeta froidement le blond.

Le noir baissa les yeux et sortit attendre dans le couloir. Draco sortit dix minutes plus tard, Pansy accrochée à son bras.

- …et alors Milicent m'a dit "Mais pourquoi tu ne l'a pas prise en peau de dragon ?" Tu te rends compte un peu ? En peau de dragon ! Ca fait des siècles que le dragon n'est plus à la mode, alors je lui ai dit….

Perdu dans ses pensée, Draco n'entendait pas les paroles de la jeune fille, une phrase tournait sans arrêt dans sa tête _"T'es peu être enceint"_. Il se jura d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre plus sur les grossesses masculines.

- Idiot, pensa-t-il, tu prends une potion de contraception, il n'y a aucune chance que tu tombes enceint !

Bizarrement, cette idée lui fit un nœud dans l'estomac. Il ne mangea rien ce matin là.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre? **

**J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance donc je publierai le prochain d'ici quinze jours environ.**

**Dark Ella**


	2. Envie d'une famille

**Merci à tous pour vos review, je suis heureuse que cette histoire plaise (ce n'est que le début mais bon )**

**Voila le second chap comme promis et encore merci à ma bêta Serenight (PS: mais non tu n'es pas du tout enkikineuse...)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Envie d'une famille…

La matinée sa passa sans incidents. Draco profita d'un moment de calme pour aller à la bibliothèque. Le déjeuner commençait dans quelques minutes et la bibliothèque était déserte mis à part Mme Pince.

Il fit mine de se diriger vers la section enchantement, puis bifurqua vers la sexualité, et arriva enfin aux grossesses. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de livre sur les grossesses masculines. Celles-ci étant rare et plus dangereuse que les grossesses normales. Il choisit deux livres, _Comment appréhender la grossesse masculine_ ? et _1000 trucs et astuce pour sorcier enceint._

D'un coup de baguette il dupliqua les livres, les rangea dans son sac et sortit déjeuner à son tour.

Draco avait de plus en plus mal au cœur, le simple fait de rester assis sur sa chaise fut un calvaire pour lui. L'après-midi se passa lentement, aux rythmes des changements de couleurs du Serpentard. Juste avant le dernier cours, il n'y tient plus, et alla vomir le maigre repas qu'il avait ingurgité dans les toilettes.

Le cour de Potion commun au Griffondor fut un enfer. Non seulement ses nausées ne semblaient pas s'atténuer, mais en plus les senteurs des chaudrons n'arrangeaient vraiment pas son état.

Au bout d'un temps infini, il regarda l'heure : il restait une heure et demi à passer dans ces cachots nauséeux. Il se sentit faillir. Un oiseau volant attira son attention et se posa devant lui. C'était l'écriture d'Harry.

_« À voir ta tête, tu n'as pas été voir Madame Pomfresh…ça va allé ? on dirait un mort-vivant »_

Le blond sourit et lui renvoya _« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été occupé mais j'irai la voir demain. Tu me manques mon petit lion… »_

Il observa avec un plaisir non feint les joues d'Harry se colorer en rouge l'espace de quelques secondes. Cet intermède avait au moins eut pour but de faire reculer ses nausées.

- Mr Malfoy, concentrez-vous, vous faites n'importe quoi aujourd'hui, clama le professeur de Potion quelques minutes après.

- Je suis désolé Professeur, mais je ne sens pas très bien.

Snape le regarda un instant, puis semblant juger qu'il était assez mal en point, il répliqua :

- Allez voir l'infirmière. Prenez vos affaires, vous irez ensuite vous reposer.

Draco le remercia et sortit précipitamment de la salle sous le regard inquiet d'Harry. Il ne se dirigea pas vers l'infirmerie, mais courut jusqu'à sa chambre, où il se réfugia une fois de plus dans les toilettes.

Une fois son haut-le-cœur passé, il sortit les livres de son sac et commença à lire. Il ouvrit un premier, et trouva un sort pour vérifier s'il était vraiment enceint. Il reteint la page et poursuivit sa lecture. Il posa machinalement sa main sur son ventre, imaginant qu'un petit être y avait élu domicile pour quelques mois. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut dans cette position que le trouva Harry une heure plus tard. Il sourit devant l'air angélique de son petit ami puis prit précieusement le livres de ses mains pour le mettre à l'aise. Il le couvrit et s'apprêta à ressortir quand il lut le titre du livre.

_« 1000 trucs et astuce pour sorcier enceint. »_

Il en aperçut un deuxième sur la table de nuit de son petit ami _« Comment appréhender la grossesse masculine_ ? »

- Merlin ! fut le seul mot à sortir de la bouche du Survivant.

Il lâcha le livre qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd réveillant Draco. Harry, blanc comme un linge ne fit pas attention au blond qui se redressait.

-« Je ne pense pas être enceint, lança le blond froidement, je prend la potion, c'est juste Blaise qui m'a fait pensé ç ça. Mais c'est stupide, je suis pas enceint, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il ramassa fermement le livre et le rangea dans un tiroir. Le visage qu'avait Harry devant ces livres avait fait froid dans le dos à Draco. Harry ne voulait pas d'enfant, il prit ce regard comme un rejet et se braqua.

- Draco….

- La discussion est clause Potter.

Il fut soudain prit d'un étourdissement et manqua de tomber à terre si Harry ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Dray ! cria Harry paniqué.

Il prit son amant dans les bras et remarqua qu'il était brûlant. Il avait de la fièvre, et pas une petite. Il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie, son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

- Madame Pomfresh ! C'est Draco, il ne va pas bien. Il s'est évanoui et il a de la fièvre, cria-t-il.

Il posa Draco sur un lit et se fit mettre dehors en bonne et due forme par l'infirmière. Il patienta dans le couloir, se faisant du soucis pour son Serpentard. Il repensa aux livres dans le tiroir de la chambre. Il secoua la tête, Draco n'était pas enceint, c'était impossible, il prenait la potion de contraception. Une lueur de tristesse apparut dans son regard à cette pensée.

- Mr Potter ?

L'infirmière était enfin sortie après une demie heure auprès de Draco. Elle l'autorisa à le voir quelques minutes, mais pas plus : il avait besoin de repos. Elle lui annonça qu'il avait un virus qui partirait dans quelques jours, tout au plus.

Il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit à côté de son amant.

- Alors tu n'es pas enceint…

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

- Non, c'est une vilaine gastro rien de plus.

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Dommage, murmura-t-il.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Dommage pour quoi ?

Le brun sourit piteusement.

- J'aurai bien aimé avoir un petit bout de chou aux yeux bleus.

Draco se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu es sérieux ? Vu ta réaction de tout à l'heure, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant

Harry soupira et ferma les rideau puis lança un silencio pour ne pas être entendu. Puis il grimpa dans le lit et enlaça son blond.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça. J'ai simplement eu peur à cause de la guerre et tout ça…on n'a même pas réfléchi à ce qu'on fera après Poudlard. Mais je veux un bébé, mieux, je veux NOTRE bébé.

Draco sourit et sauta au cou du Griffondor puis l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Si on a un enfant, je veux que ce soit moi qui le porte, dit-il soudainement

- Tu veux rire ? Ton caractère ajouté aux hormones…je ne crois pas que j'y survivrai…

- Idiot, murmura Draco avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Après s'être fait brutalement jeter dehors par Madame Pomfresh, Harry retourna à la tour Griffondor, renfrogné à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir passer la nuit avec Draco.

- Harry ! Viens faire tes devoirs, tu as oublié le devoir de Botanique qu'on doit rendre demain ? Et je suppose que tu ne l'as pas commencé ! Rugit Hermione

Harry grinça des dents avant de se mettre au travail sous le regard vigilant de son amie.

o0o

Draco n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était déjà une heure du matin et le sommeil ne lui venait toujours pas. Il entendit des bruits de pas et croyant à l'infirmière, il fit semblant de dormir profondément.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et lui caresser sensuellement les cheveux avant de lui murmurer « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille.

- Harry ? chuchota-t-il.

- Tu ne dors pas encore ? Demanda le Survivant tout aussi doucement

Draco secoua la tête et fit une place dans son lit qu'Harry s'empressa de combler.

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

La lueur que le Serpentard vit dans les yeux du brun lui répondit immédiatement.

- J'ai envie de toi… murmura Harry avant de fondre sur sa proie.

- Harry…l'infirmière….elle peut nous entendre… soupira-t-il

- Alors soit silencieux.

Ils se déshabillèrent, Harry prenant garde de ne pas faire mal au blond, puis ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit. Entre les bras d'Harry, Draco était heureux, il se sentait apaisé et aimé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il eut une pensée pour cet enfant qu'ils avaient cru avoir, et qu'il désirait désormais ardemment. Il ne savait pas qu'Harry se faisait la même réflexion, un enfant serait la plus belle preuve de leur amour.

À l'aube, lorsqu'Harry quitta l'infirmerie, ils ne remarquèrent pas la petite lueur bleuté qui s'installait dans le ventre du blond…


	3. Alors, enceint ou pas?

**Chapitre 3**

**Alors, enceint ou pas ?**

Une semaine était passée. Draco était désormais totalement remis de sa petite gastro. La veille il avait fêté avec Harry leur première année de couple. Ils étaient allés faire un pique-nique au clair de lune près du lac.

Là, ils avaient parlés de leurs projets, ce qu'ils feraient une fois les ASPIC en poche, et surtout une fois Voldemort mort.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Tu compte faire quoi toi après ? Demanda soudainement Harry_

_- Apres quoi ? _

_- Apres la guerre… _

_Draco se tut, mal à l'aise._

_- J'en sais trop rien, j'y ai pas réfléchit. Et toi ? _

_Les yeux d'Harry se firent brillants. _

_- Je veux une grande maison, quelque part où il neige. On aurait plein d'enfant et on s'amuserait toute la journée à faire des batailles de neige. Ce serait génial… _

_Il s'allongea sur l'herbe humide et contempla les étoiles. Draco vint se coller contre lui et nicha sa tête dans son cou._

_- J'ai toujours rêvé de voyager…dit le blond, Passer d'un pays à un autre, rencontrer des gens, découvrir des civilisations. On pourra faire ça aussi, comme ça nos enfants pourront nous accompagner et ils seront cultivés. _

_Harry pouffa._

_- Idiot. Moi les voyages ça m'inspire surtout laissez les enfants à une nurse et faire l'amour dans tous les pays. »_

_Il planta son regard dans celui de Draco :_

_- Tu me promets qu'on fera l'amour dans chaque pays du monde ? _

_Ce fut le ton sérieux de son aimé plus que ça demande qui fit éclater le blond de rire. _

_- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir._

_Un long silence s'en suivit._

_- Tu sais, repris Harry, à la fin de l'année je vais aller chez les Weasley. Je serai majeur donc plus de Dursley. _

_Draco se blottit un peu plus dans les bras d'Harry_

_- Tu viendrais avec moi ? _

_- Qu…quoi ? Bégaya le blond_

_Harry prit une inspiration._

_- Est-ce que tu veux venir vivre avec moi chez les Weasley ? Bien sûr c'est provisoire, juste le temps que je me trouve un endroit où Voldemort ne viendra pas me chercher. Ensuite je partirai à la chasse aux Horcruxes…Voldemort me traquera tout le temps, je ne serai jamais en sécurité et ceux qui m'accompagneront non plus. Mais je ne veux pas être loin de toi Dray. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas… _

_- Harry… hésita Draco_

_- Non, tais-toi s'il te plait. Ne me répond pas maintenant, réfléchis-y c'est tout. Ce n'est pas une décision que l'on prend à la légère. _

_- Je t'aime Harry_

_Draco remonta la tête et trouva la bouche d'Harry qu'il ne lâcha plus d'un moment._

_**Flash Back**_

Draco était resté abasourdi de cette demande. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry lui demande de livrer bataille avec lui. Le survivant avait toujours été très secret sur la guerre, il n'en parlait que rarement. Draco était heureux de cette demande, surtout qu'il avait même refusé à Granger et Weasley de l'accompagner. Il proposait aussi de le présenter officiellement à sa famille, d'officialiser leur relation.

Cette proposition l'obsédait depuis des jours. Il avait envie d'accepter, qui n'a pas envie de vivre avec la personne qu'il aime, il pourrait ainsi prendre soin de lui et veiller à ce qu'il aille bien. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait terriblement peur. Draco n'avait jamais était très courageux. Il s'était toujours réfugié vers la solution la plus simple, là il entrait dans la guerre en première ligne.

Et son père…depuis sa trahison il ne l'avait plus revu, il n'avait plus quitté Poudlard en fait. Il se demandait comment était le monde dehors. Il connaissait l'actualité bien sûr, mais entre ce que disent les journaux et ce que vivent les gens, il y a tout un monde.

En entrant dans sa chambre ce soir là, Draco sortit les livres sur la grossesse qu'il avait pris à la bibliothèque. Il aimait Harry plus que tout, et il voulait vivre avec lui. Il voulait avoir des enfants avec lui et le suivre où qu'il aille…même en première ligne contre Voldemort.

Il se coucha dans son lit et attendit le sommeil. Harry ne viendrait pas cette nuit. Il avait entraînement de Quidditch et il était toujours extenué après. Mieux valait pour lui une bonne nuit de repos dans son dortoir. Pourtant le blond était frustré, depuis l'infirmerie, il n'avait plus couché ensemble, et aujourd'hui Draco Malfoy était en manque.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Comme il détestait avoir une tête de déterré le matin, il sortit une potion de sommeil qu'il gardait toujours en réserve. Il la but d'une traite et retourna se coucher.

Il voyait les heures défilées sur son réveil. Cette foutu potion ne marchait pas ! Demain il irait voir Mme Pomfresh pour se faire prescrire une potion plus forte.

C'est donc à 7h le lendemain que Madame Pomfresh vit arriver un Draco avec de grandes cernes sous les yeux.

- Mr Malfoy que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous êtes encore malades ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète que l'état de son patient ne s'aggrave.

- Non, de ce côté-là tout va bien. C'est plutôt que je n'arrive pas à dormir, et la potion de sommeil que je prenais dans ces cas là ne fonctionne plus. Donc j'aimerai que vous m'en prescriviez une plus forte…

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Mr Malfoy, le coupa l'infirmière. La potion que je vous ai fais prendre conte la gastroentérite contenait une inhibiteur, c'est pour cela que je vous ai demandée avant si vous étiez sous traitement. Elle occulte toute trace de potion dans votre organisme et ce pendant encore deux jours je pense. Après vous pourrez reprendre votre potion pour dormir.

Draco blanchit. La potion de contraception…

- Vous voulez dire que….si je prenais une potion régulièrement pendant toute cette semaine elle n'aurait aucun effet, comme si je ne l'avais…pas prise ?

- Exactement Mr Malfoy, je viens de vous le dire. Maintenant allez déjeuner.

Le blond acquiesça et sortit.

Il se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors et s'assit en face de Ron.

- Harry n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il froidement

- Nan…chil est enchore dans la douche….ché pas réveillé che matin… postillonna le roux, la bouche pleine.

- RONALD WEASLEY ! Beugla Hermione, Mange proprement !

Il rougit puis mangea plus lentement, n'adressant plus la parole à personne.

- Alors Draco comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris par Harry que tu étais malade ces derniers jours…

- Oui, mais maintenant je vais mieux… il hésita, Dit Granger…

- Appelle-moi Hermione, depuis un an qu'on se fréquente tu ne vas quand même pas m'appeler Granger pour le reste de ta vie ! Souffla-t-elle exaspérée.

- Ok…Alors, Hermione… (Il baissa la voix) Si quelqu'un prenait la potion de contraception depuis à peu près un an très régulièrement. Et qu'elle boive une potion avec un inhibiteur mais tout en continuant à prendre la potion….tu crois qu'elle à des chances d'être enceinte ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione le regarda le regard pétillant.

- Ta copine a pris une potion inhibitrice, Malfoy ?

-Mais non…enfin…qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

La brune rigola.

-Du calme, je plaisantais. Tout dépend de s'ils ont eu ou non des relations sexuelles, mais normalement oui, il y a de grande chance. Surtout que la potion favorise la fertilité. Tu sais que certaines tribu l'utilisaient même pour être sur que la femme tomberai bien enceinte et qu'elle ne prenait rien contre sa fertilité…

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas fais l'amour avec Harry depuis une semaine, il ne restait plus qu'à le tenir à distance pendant deux jours.

- Soulagé ? demanda gentiment Hermione

Draco lui sourit.

- Tout à fait, merci !

Il se leva rapidement et se rendit en cours de potion. Dans les couloirs, il se fit happer par un bras et se retrouva dans une classe vide, une bouche chaude collée contre la sienne.

- Harry… intima Draco, on a cours !

Harry lâcha sa proie et la regarda dans les yeux.

- On a encore une demie heure devant nous, et si on laisse tomber les préliminaires on a largement le temps…je t'en pris j'ai trop envie Dray…tu me manque trop… finit-il en léchant son cou.

- Harry non, écoute moaaaah…

Harry venait de rentrer sa main dans le boxer de Draco et malaxait son pénis.

- Allez, t'en a autant envie que moi. Et puis je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état là…

Il reprit possession des lèvres du blond qui essayait tant bien que mal de protester. Ce n'est que lorsque les doigts d'Harry s'aventurèrent entre ses fesses qu'il le repoussa brutalement.

- Hey… protesta le brun

- Désolé, j'ai essayé de te prévenir mais toi et tes hormones…

Harry se recula et croisa les bras, visiblement mécontent.

« Il ne me semblait pas qu'elles te dérangeaient tant que ça mes hormones la dernière fois à l'infirmerie. »

« Laisse moi t'expliq…L'infirmerie ? Merlin…»

Draco avait oublié qu'Harry et lui avaient fait l'amour ce soir là. Avait-il déjà bu la potion inhibitrice ou pas ? Il essayait de se rappeler du goût ou d'un quelconque indice permettant de savoir s'il pouvait ou non être enceint.

- Dray ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Harry, commencent à être inquiet par la pâleur de son petit ami.

- Harry, tu vas rire. C'est vraiment…drôle…

- Dray je te jure tu me fais peur, accouche qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

- Non, ça c'est dans quelques mois je pense.

Draco avait vraiment l'air bizarre, Harry se demandait ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Quand j'étais à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh m'a donné une potion pour me calmer, une potion inhibitrice. Et je ne me souviens plus si elle me l'a donné avant où après qu'on ait fait l'amour… termina Draco rouge de gêne.

Harry lui n'avait pas bougé.

- Hum…excuse moi, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. C'est normal que l'infirmière te donne de quoi te soigner non ?

- Bordel Potter quand te décidera tu à suivre les cours de Potion ! À cause cette potion ma potion de contraception n'est plus efficace depuis une semaine, donc je suis peut-être, et même sûrement enceint ! Cria Draco, hors de lui.

Sans prendre la peine de voir la réaction d'Harry, il sortit précipitamment.

Harry lui, jouait à la carpe, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

* * *

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, les choses avances lentement je sais, mais je ne m'imaginais pas mettre Draco enceint et comencer le défi en un ou deux chapitre. Dans le prochain les choses vont s'accelerer et Voldemort mettra son grain de sel...**

**Merci à tous pour vos review, pour ceux qui veulent savoir si se sera une fille ou un garçon (Camille...) allez voir les termes du défi ici /s/2274374/4/LemagasindeTtedeNoeud, je ne veux pas les mettre dans la fic pour les lecteurs qui voudraient garder le suspense...**

**A bientôt, et laisser une trace de votre passage!!**

**Dark Ella**

**P.S: j'aurais une question à vous poser. Draco est enceint et va accoucher, mais comment? J'ai quelques idée mais je ne sais pas vraiment (je ne suis pas experte en homme enceint ) donc si vous pouviez m'indiquer quelques pistes que vous préférez...merci d'avance!!**


	4. Départ douloureux

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Départ Douloureux**

Draco avait évité Harry toute la journée. Non pas qu'il redoutait sa réaction, la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt l'avait rassurée sur le fait qu'Harry désirait un enfant. Mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de le vouloir maintenant, en fait, il n'était vraiment sûr de rien. Il avait peur, peur de ce qui pourrait arriver dans cet avenir bien trop proche et trop noir à son goût.

Malgré ça, il se doutait bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir Harry à distance éternellement. En effet, à peine eut-il mis un pied dans son appartement que le brun se jeta sur lui.

- Draco bordel où tu étais ? Je me suis inquiété toute la journée, pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fais que je sache…commença-t-il à hurler.

Totalement pris au dépourvu, Draco sentit de grosses larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se précipita dans les bras de son brun.

- Je suis désolé Harry, s'il te plait arrête de crier, je le referai plus. Je t'en pris….je t'aime Harry…désolé, gémit-il.

Harry l'encercla et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- Je m'excuse Dray, je ne voulais te faire pleurer, mais j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Je me suis laissé emporter, excuse-moi.

Draco releva brusquement la tête, et Harry eut le cœur fendu en deux en voyant les traces de larmes sur son si beau visage.

- Pourquoi je n'aurais plus voulu de toi ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry parut gêné.

- Ben…si je m'étais un peu contrôlé à l'infirmerie, tu ne serai pas enceint… avoua Harry.

Draco sourit à ces mots.

- Si je me souviens bien, j'étais loin d'en vouloir à tes hormones ce jour-là.

Harry sourit également.

- Alors, tu es vraiment enceint cette fois ? Hésita-t-il.

- J'en sais rien, faudrait faire le test.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Draco se détacha des bras d'Harry puis ouvrit le livre où l'on parlait du sort. Il montra à son petit ami la formule entourée de rouge.

- Il faut que quelqu'un d'autre me la lance, donc toi. Si la lumière devient bleue, je ne suis pas enceint, si elle est dorée, je le suis.

- Mais…je ne risque pas de te faire mal ? Questionna Harry.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr que non idiot, allez vas-y !

Harry souffla un grand coup, visiblement pas très à l'aise.

- Bon…allons-y !

Il leva sa baguette, sa main tremblait. Il ne savait pas si c'était la peur de mal lancer le sort, ou l'anxiété du résultat. Il regarda dans les yeux du blond et y vit la même peur. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les ouvrit et lança le sort.

Rien ne se produisit. Il regarda une fois de plus son amant.

- Il faut patienter quelques secondes Harry, pouffa Draco, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais Harry ne souriait pas, il s'était assis sur le lit et se tordait les mains. Il réfléchissait à grande vitesse. Draco allait sûrement être enceint, c'était sûr. Il avait pris la potion inhibitrice avant qu'ils fassent l'amour…mais s'il ne l'était pas ? Harry le savait, il ne supporterait pas deux déceptions en l'espace d'une semaine. Car oui, le fait que son amant ne soit pas enceint était une déception. Il voulait ce bébé, il le voulait à tout prix. Même s'il n'était pas encore dans le ventre de Draco, même si pour ça, il devait empêcher que le blond prenne sa potion de contraception, il l'aurait ce bébé. Comme ça, ils formeraient une famille, Harry, Draco et leur enfant. C'est à cet instant qu'Harry eut l'idée la plus brillante de sa vie, une idée folle, mais au combien merveilleuse.

Il releva la tête vers Draco, ce dernier le regardait avec une légère inquiétude.

- 'Ry…tu vas bien ?

- Draco…épouse moi.

Le blond était abasourdi, il allait ouvrir la bouche quand un picotement ce fit ressentir au niveau de son estomac. Il baissa les yeux, de même qu'Harry, et vit son ventre entouré d'une lumière doré.

Alors ça voulait dire que….

- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!

Le cri d'Harry se répercuta dans toute la chambre.

Il bondit sur son amant et le serra de toutes ses forces avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Tout en l'embrassant, il caressa lentement son ventre, souhaitant la bienvenue au nouvel arrivant.

- Alors…, dit-il lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, tu veux bien m'épouser ?

- C'est vraiment sérieux ? demanda le futur papa, toujours sous le choc.

Harry acquiesça, un immense sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- Même si tu n'avais pas été enceint, je te l'aurais proposé. Tu es toute ma vie, Dray…

Il posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre pâle de son amant.

- Et maintenant, ce petit bout de chou en fait autant partie, alors je veux passer ma vie avec vous deux.

Le sourire de Draco étincelait, et il se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.

- Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser ! Dès la fin de l'année, on vivra ensemble, après on se mariera et on aura pleins d'enfants !

Le petit brun serrait lui aussi son amant de toutes ses forces, espérant de tout cœur qu'il ait raison et qu'ils puissent vivre en paix, sans Voldemort.

- Je l'espère Dray, je l'espère…, chuchota-il.

o0o

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, les deux amoureux filèrent un parfait amour. Harry était devenu un papa poule, faisant attention au moindre geste et à la moindre mimique douteuse de Draco. Ce dernier se laissait dorloter, heureux de l'attention qu'il recevait.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas en parler à Madame Pomfresh, enfin, c'était plutôt Harry qui était contre, Draco lui s'en fichait un peu. Il avait commencé à penser à leur future maison, il voulait que la chambre d'enfant soit orangée, de cette façon elle conviendrait à une fille ou un garçon et c'était une couleur chaude et gaie ! Il avait ensuite réfléchit au prénom du bébé. Compte tenu de son ascendance aux Malfoy, le prénom de cet enfant ne pouvait pas être choisir au hasard.

- Et Cassiopée ? C'est mignon pour une fille non ?

Harry soupira.

- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument lui donner un nom d'étoile ?

- De constellation Harry, pas d'étoile ! Ce n'est pas de la toute la même chose, on dirait vraiment que tu n'as rien écouté depuis sept ans que tu es ici, maugréa le blond.

Harry rit. De temps en temps, Draco avait de petites sautes d'humeur comme ça, ce n'était pas bien grave, mais ça le faisait sourire.

- Et pourquoi pas Liam ? C'est joli, non ? Intervint Harry.

Draco fit la moue.

- Bof, en plus il faudrait que ça soit un garçon, et pour un garçon je préfère Orion !

Harry l'embrassa doucement.

- C'est comme tu veux mon amour, je l'aimerai quelques soit le prénom qu'il porte.

Draco se cala plus confortablement dans les bras de son petit ami et écouta battre son cœur. Le silence qui réglait jusqu'alors commença à devenir pesant, Draco sentit le cœur d'Harry battre de plus en plus vite et ses bras raffermirent sa prise autour de lui. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui provoquait un tel changement quand il vit des traces de larmes sur les joues du brun.

- Harry…Qu'est-ce qu….

- Chut, tais-toi, s'il te plait…laisse moi juste profiter de toi tant que je le peux encore

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je serai toujours là, Harry, déclara Draco.

Le brun secoua négativement la tête.

- Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, chaque jour il tue des dizaines de personnes…

- Harry…, gémit Draco dans son cou

- Il a déjà réussi à tuer mon parrain que je considérais comme le seul membre de ma famille…

- Harry…, supplia Draco

- Et je sais qu'avant de me tuer, il veut me détruire en me faisant le plus de mal possible en tuant les gens que j'aime…

- Arrête…, implora Draco qui était à présent en pleurs

- Sans compter que tu es sur la liste noire des Mangemort et… Harry fut soudainement coupé par la voix de Draco

- Tais-toi ! Ordonna-t-il férocement. Je ne veux pas être loin de toi, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, je le sais depuis pas mal de temps, mais j'avais espéré que ta proposition de me garder près de toi serait toujours valable.

Harry soupira et attira Draco encore plus près de lui et lui caressa lentement les cheveux.

- La première de mes préoccupations est de vous savoir toi et le bébé en bonne santé, Dray. Je ne pourrai pas combattre si je te sais en danger.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul, je ne veux pas être loin de toi, surtout maintenant que tu as le plus besoin de moi.

- Non mon ange… murmura sensuellement Harry. Quand j'aurai tué Voldemort, quand le monde autour de moi fera abstraction de cette guerre et me considérera en héro pour leur avoir donné ma vie, quand je n'aurai plus aucun endroit où aller, c'est là que j'aurai le plus besoin de toi et de notre enfant.

- Je sais, murmura le blond les larmes aux yeux. Dans une semaine c'est la remise des diplômes, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Demanda-il, une boule dans la gorge.

- J'en sais rien.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un lourd silence. Aucun des amants ne se regardaient dans les yeux, ils avaient trop peur de craquer. Harry sentait les tressautements de Draco, signe qu'il pleurait. Quelques larmes perlèrent alors aussi aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner Draco, mais il voulait plus que tout qu'il soit en bonne santé et heureux avec leur enfant. Et qui sait, peut être qu'il rencontrerait un autre homme, plus calme et posé qui pourrait lui apporter la tranquillité dont il avait besoin….

- Je t'aime Harry, plus que tout au monde.

Harry sourit à la confession de Draco et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime aussi.

o0o

_Une semaine plus tard…_

- Mes chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous remettre à tous vos diplômes de fin d'étude qui marquent votre entrée dans le monde. Aujourd'hui est la dernière journée que vous passerez ici en tant qu'étudient, mais quels que soit vos choix dans la vie, sachez que Poudlard restera à jamais votre maison et vous accueillera comme il se doit.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivit les paroles du Directeur. Tous les élèves étaient présents dans la Grande Salle ainsi que les professeurs.

- Mais où est Harry ? Murmura Ron

- Je ne sais pas, mais Malfoy n'est pas là non plus. Je me demande ou ils sont, ils vont rater la fête ! Se lamenta Hermione

À quelques mètres de là, dans un coin reculé du parc de Poudlard, deux amoureux s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine.

- Je pourrais très bien resté à Poudlard, c'est bien protégé et je serai près de toi…, murmura l'un d'eux entre deux baisers.

- Poudlard va tomber Dray…c'est inévitable, je ne veux pas que tu restes en Angleterre, dit le deuxième.

- Alors on va vraiment se quitter ?

- Je ne serai jamais loin de vous. Tous les matins en me réveillant, je penserai à toi. À notre bonheur futur, à la famille que nous formerons ensemble…

Le blond pleura encore pendant de longues minutes, le brun essayant de ne pas succomber.

- Dray…

- Je vais y aller. Il faut que j'aille à Gringotts et que je parte avant que quelqu'un me remarque. »

Cette fois ce fut le brun qui étreignit son amant, voulant se fondre en lui pour ne jamais se séparer. Et dans un dernier baiser ils se séparèrent, le brun retournant dans le château, le blond partant pour une destination inconnue.

- Ne m'oublie pas Dray…attends-moi…

**Coucou à tous! J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chap, en tout cas merci pour toutes vos review!!**

**Par contre, le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas avanr un moment. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment pour écrire, et même si je l'avais je n'ai plus tellement d'inspiration. N'attendez donc pas de chapitre avant fin Septembre minimun mais je n'arrête pas! J'aime trop ma fic pour ça!!**

**Merci à tous et à bientôt!**

**Dark Ella**


	5. Canada!

**Coucou à tous! Voila le nouveau chapitre de Mon fils, ma bataille. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre et que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**La suite, je ne sais pas du tout. J'ai déjà eut du mal a trouver le temps pour écrire ce chapitre...Mais promis il arrivera!**

**Gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs et merci d'être toujours là (merci également à ceux qui laissent des reviews!)**

**Bonne lecture.**

CHAPITRE

5 :

5 :

5 :

Canada!!

Il était 18h. Draco avait voyagé toute la journée par des moyens moldus pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Sa baguette était soigneusement rangée dans la doublure de sa valise et indétectable pour tous les appareils moldus. Il était extenué et sa condition d'homme enceint ne l'aidait pas à se rétablir plus vite. Il s'arrêta un instant sur un banc et souffla. Il remarqua un bar en face de lui, prit sa valise et entra.

C'était un pub de province, rien de ce que Draco avait l'habitude de fréquenter, mais l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit le serveur en se massant le ventre. Ce petit monstre le faisait déjà souffrir et il ne mesurait pas plus de quelques centimètres.

« Vous désirez ? »

Une charmante femme prenait sa commende. Elle lui souriait apparemment conquise par le charme de l'aristocrate.

« Un thé…Rebecca, lut-il sur son badge. »

La jeune femme gloussa et retourna derrière le comptoir. Pendant qu'il attendait sa consommation, Draco réfléchit. Il était beaucoup trop épuisé pour voyager plus loin, et de toute façon il fallait bien s'arrêter à un endroit. Cette région était tout indiquée. Il se résolu donc à prendre une chambre dans le coin. La serveuse revint.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il, sauriez-vous où je peux trouver une chambre pas trop chère dans le coin ? »

Certes il avait pas mal d'argent sur lui, mais vu qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler pendant sa grossesse mieux valait éviter les palaces.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'hôtel dans le coin. Peu de touristes viennent ici, c'est vraiment perdu. Je suis navrée »

Draco poussa un gémissement ; il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

« Eh ben Monsieur, faut pas désespérer comme ça ! »

Un homme assez âgé venait d'arriver, apparemment le patron du bar.

« Si vous tenez vraiment à rester ici, y'a bien la vielle et sa ferme à quelques kilomètre de là. C'est pas très loin, vous y arrivez en un bon quart d'heure. D'habitude, la vieille fait louer l'appartement à des étudiants de passage, mais faîtes attention : elle est un peu folle. »

En voyant le visage de l'homme, Draco se dit que c'était lui qui devait avoir l'air dingue. (j'ai tourné ta phrase d'une autre manière, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?)

« Merci du conseil. »

Il paya et sortit sans s'attarder, pressé de connaître son nouveau chez-lui.

Le patron avait raison, la ferme était à quelques kilomètres… Draco les sentait bien passer !

Au bout d'un temps interminable, enfin, il aperçut un petit sentier conduisant à une maisonnette.

« Enfin ! Pensa-t-il. »

Il s'avança plus près et vit une femme d'un certain âge qui brodait assise sur un banc. Il s'avança.

« Excusez-moi, madame. Je cherche un endroit où loger et on m'a dit que vous louez un appartement, je ne suis pas étudiant mais je vous payerai bien. »

La vielle femme leva les yeux de son ouvrage et le jugea des yeux. Elle avait des yeux vert, perçant, presque comme ceux d'Harry...un frisson le traversa tendit qu'il repensait à son amant.

« Je ne loue plus ici depuis des années. Ce vieux fou de Vincent et sa bougre de fille…vous avez du lui taper dans l'oeil à la mignonne pour qu'elle veuille vous garder ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, mais ils étaient tous fou ici?

« Écoutez, je me contrefiche de ce que vous pensez des gens d'ici. J'ai besoin d'un endroit où rester pour quelques temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis assez discret, je ne vous poserai pas de problème, supplia-il. »

Normalement, il se serai souvenu qu'un Malfoy ne supplie jamais, normalement il aurait remis à sa place cette impétueuse qui osait lui refuser quelques chose, normalement jamais il ne se serai abaissé à vouloir rester dans un endroit si...simple. Oui mais voilà, aujourd'hui rien n'était normal.

Cela faisait presque 24h qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry et il lui manquait déjà. Et il ne le reverrai pas avant de long mois, voire plusieurs années.

Draco tomba à genoux, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes. Il comprenait vraiment maintenant les conséquences de sa fuite. Il était seul, sans personne.

Un léger coup se fit sentir dans son ventre.

Non, il n'était pas vraiment seul, ils étaient deux dans le même galère. Un bébé qui risquait de ne jamais connaître son second père.

« Monsieur, vous vous sentez bien? »

La vielle femme s'était rapprochée de lui et lui tenait l'épaule

« Je veux juste rester ici pour quelques temps...s'il vous plait. »

Quelques larmes coulèrent, conséquence de sa dure journée.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut vous pousser à venir ici. Il n'y a rien au village, juste le strict nécessaire et la première ville est à 2h d'ici. »

« Mais je suis venu en train, cet endroit ne peut pas être si isolé. »

La vielle dame secoua la tête.

« Il n'y a que deux trains par jours, un le matin et un en soirée en été, l'hiver il n'y en a aucun à cause de la neige. Mais je pense que vous serez parti d'ici là.

« Je ne pense pas, non, murmura-t-il. »

Il se releva péniblement et s'apprêta à prendre congé de la vielle femme pour aller…aller où ?

« Vous m'avez l'air d'un bon garçon, un peu perdu mais pas méchant. Je vous loge chez moi si vous consentez à m'aider pour quelques tâches ménagères. Je ne suis plus toute jeune ! »

Draco la regarda intensément.

« Merci, madame…

« Appelle-moi Yma, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Draco, dit-il en la lui serrant.

« Et bien Draco, viens avec moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Draco attrapa sa valise et suivit la vielle à l'intérieur de la maison. C'était une maison de campagne toute simple, mais en pénétrant à l'intérieur, Draco remarqua qu'elle était assez grande. La salle de séjour se partageait avec la salle à manger. À droite, il y avait une porte donnant sur la cuisine, puis un escalier pour monter au premier étage.

En haut de l'escalier, un couloir donnait sur quatre portes. Il apprit que la première était la chambre d'Yma, la seconde une chambre d'ami, et la troisième un débarras. Au fond, on pouvait voir un autre escalier, probablement pour monter au grenier. La vielle femme tourna la clé de la dernière porte et l'ouvrit. C'était une modeste chambre, coquette mais sans artifices. Il y avait une autre pièce donnant sur une salle de bain.

« Comme ça tu aura ton autonomie jeune homme. Mais je te préviens, pas de fille ici sans me le dire. On n'est pas dans un bordel ! »

Draco s'amusa de la spontanéité de cette femme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a aucun risque pour que qui que soit franchisse la pas de cette porte à part vous. »

Yma avait remarqué la pointe de tristesse dans la voix de son jeune locataire.

« Je te laisse t'installer, le dîner sera servi dans une heure. »

Une fois seul, Draco s'affala sur le lit et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il lui manquait tant. Où était-il à cet instant ? Probablement en train de rire avec Weasley et Granger… Il posa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa.

« Il reviendra, n'est-ce pas ? Il nous retrouvera et il reviendra…en vie. »

o0o

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco descendit. Il aurait préféré rester dans sa chambre et dormir, mais son hôte n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié. Il vit la vielle femme s'activer aux fourneaux.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide peut être ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

« Par tous les dieux, mon petit ! Tutoie-moi. Si on doit passer plusieurs mois dans la même maison autant être à l'aise et prendre de bonnes bases… Les assiettes sont dans le meuble gris, ajouta-t-elle après un silence. »

Draco sourit et mit la table pour deux. Il comprit vite que Yma était un fin cordon bleu. La vielle rougit sous le compliment.

« Penses-tu pouvoir m'apprendre quelques trucs ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu crois pouvoir séduire une femme par la cuisine p'tiot ? S'amusa-t-elle.

- Mais je n'ai nullement besoin de ça pour séduire, Yma…lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir la vielle femme.

- Vil coquin ! »

Draco appréciait beaucoup Yma, une complicité était vite née entre eux. Draco appréciait le franc parler et la présence de sa colocataire, et Yma aimait le charme et le mystère de son jeune compagnon.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi. Et pour Draco, une routine s'était installée. Il se levait de bonne heure pour aller faire quelques courses au village. Yma étant âgé, il lui avait proposé de le faire pour elle, et ainsi faire un peu de marche à pied. Il passait la matinée au bar avec Rebecca et son père. La jeune serveuse le draguait outrageusement. Le blond s'en amusait et passait le temps. Il revenait pour midi et aidait préparer le repas, puis il faisait du ménage, l'aidait dans ses tâches ou lisait des livres sur sa grossesse.

Il n'avait pas une seconde à lui, et s'était mieux. Ses rêves étaient déjà assez remplis de Harry sans qu'il ne doive y penser également la journée. C'était contourner le problème, il le savait très bien. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt pour le moment à repenser à Harry. C'était trop récent, ça faisait trop mal. Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas sortie les photos d'Harry et de lui. Un cadre les représentant devant le lac de Poudlard était posé négligemment sur le haut de sa valise, seul vestige de son amour.

Un soir, alors que Draco était sous la douche. Yma entra dans sa chambre. Elle se faisait du souci pour lui. Depuis une semaine qu'il était ici, Yma ne savait rien de sa vie. Normalement les jeunes sont –trop- enthousiastes à l'idée de parler de leur fiancée, de l'endroit où ils viennent, de leurs parents,… Mais Draco non. Leurs sujets de conversations se limitaient au paysage, la météo, les tâches ménagères, et quelques fois l'enfance d'Yma. Mais jamais un mot sur le jeune blond. Yma se doutait qu'il venait d'Angleterre à cause de son accent, et qu'il avait fui son pays, mais pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait.

C'est pourquoi ce soir-là, elle décida d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Elle rentra dans sa chambre pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Elle remarqua immédiatement que la pièce n'était pas beaucoup personnalisée même si tous les vêtements étaient rangés dans l'armoire. Le bruit de la douche attira son attention. Elle décida de revenir plus tard, quand un objet reflétant un rayon de soleil l'éblouie. Elle se baissa pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était un cadre photo. La photo représentait Draco enlacé par un homme brun. On voyait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux. L'homme brun avait ses mains sur le ventre de Draco, et ce dernier était calé dans ses bras, sa tête reposant dans le cou du brun. Ils respiraient la joie de vivre. Elle retourna le cadre, une phrase était marquée.

_Je serai toujours avec toi, ne m'oublie pas_

_Je t'aime_

_Harry_

« C'est mon petit ami. »

Yma se retourna vivement. Draco était sortit de la douche et se tenait face à elle, habillé uniquement d'un boxer noir.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas fouiller dans tes affaires, balbutia-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien. »

Il partit en direction de l'armoire pour s'habiller comme si de rien n'était. Yma regarda une fois de plus la photo et fut submergée par la beauté des yeux d'Harry.

« Il a l'air gentil, non ? En plus, il n'est pas mal à regarder… plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas que je sois gay ? »

Draco était vraiment surpris de la réaction d'Yma. Elle ne le jugeait pas.

« Ce qui me dérange p'tiot, c'est que tu es très différant des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Tu es morose, déprimé, et je pense que c'est à cause de ce Harry. »

Un silence lui répondit.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler ? »

Draco soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Il prit la photo entre les mains et retraça du bout des doigts le visage de son aimé.

« Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Avant lui, je n'imaginais pas être gay. Mais depuis je n'arrive plus à concevoir ma vie sans lui.

- Et pourquoi es-tu loin de lui, alors ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Disons que…c'était mieux pour le moment. Mais dès que tout sera arrangé, il reviendra me chercher. »

Le ton de Draco informa Yma qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus sur le pourquoi.

« Allez beau blond, à table. La soupe va refroidir ! »


	6. Cher Draco

**Oula, je poste trop moi ces derniers temps, il faut que je me calme. ^^**

**Pour l'affaire des POV Harry, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas assez de chose à dire sur la guerre, surtout que ce n'est pas une fic centrée sur Voldy. Donc j'ai écris ce petit chapitre POV harry, et ensuite ce sera des lettres. Les lettres seront assez courte je pense, donc je les posterai pas longtemps après le chapitre sur Draco.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Harry, juste après que Draco ait quitté Poudlard.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- HARRY !

Le cri de sa meilleure amie sortit Harry de ses pensées. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures il tourna la tête de l'immense portail de Poudlard. Depuis qu'il avait vu son aimé quitter Poudlard, le quitter, il n'avait pu détacher son regard de cet endroit, croyant à caque seconde que Draco reviendrai en courant vers lui. Mais il n'était pas revenu, et Harry avait attendu. Il l'aurait probablement attendu toute sa vie si Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas décidés à venir le chercher.

Il tourna donc son visage vers eux et Ron eut une exclamation de surprise.

- Harry…tu pleurs ?

En portant ses mains à son visage, Harry se rendit compte qu'en effet il pleurait.

- Quel heure est-il ? demanda t'il assez brusquement.

- Près de minuit, murmura Hermione. On s'inquiétait pour toi et Draco. Lui aussi était introuvable, tu sais ou il est ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Hermione jura.

- Il faut prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, il n'était pas au banquet non plus…

- Il était avec moi.

Ron le regarda.

- Alors tu sais ou il est ?

Encore une fois, Harry nia de la tête.

Le roux soupira, apparemment son ami n'était pas dans de bonnes disposition.

- Bon, tu nous prête la carte des maraudeurs pour le chercher ? Je me sens pas de refaire encore une fois le tour du château, supplia Ron.

- Inutile, précisa Harry, il est partit.

- Comment ça il est partit ? S'énerva Ron. Ecoute Harry, j'ai passé deux heures à te chercher dans tout le château en croyant qu'il tétait arrivé je ne sais quoi, et Draco a disparu et tu t'en fou ! Mais c'est quoi ces conneries, je pensais que vous étiez ami !

Hermione posa une main apaisante sur les épaules de Ron. En voyant les pleurs d'Harry redoubler à chaque mot de Ron, elle avait décidé de calmer le roux et d'avoir de fin mot de cette histoire. Même si elle craignait d'avoir compris…

- Harry, dis-moi, toi et Draco n'étiez pas que des amis n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Harry eut un rire sans joie.

- Je pensais que tu le découvrirais plus vite toi qui sais toujours tout.

- Harry, le pressa t'elle, ou est Draco ?

- En sécurité.

Pestant contre le caractère de son ami, elle reprit.

- Harry, écoute c'est important. Je…

Le regard noir du brun la fit taire. Harry la regardait avec des yeux…de tueur. Elle déglutit.

- Il est en sécurité, là ou personne ne peut leur faire de mal. Et je ne peux pas te dire ou parce que même moi je ne le sais pas.

- Leur ? Harry je…

La jeune fille plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche cria un « Oh » horrifié.

- Non !

- Bon sang, quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec Malfoy ? cria Ron.

Harry se releva.

- Calme-toi. On doit parler, mais pas ici. J'ai besoin d'une douche, venez.

Harry les emmena dans le château, mais, contrairement à ce que Ron pensait il n'alla pas dans la Tour Griffondor. Il s'arrêta devant…la chambre de Draco Malfoy. A sa grande surprise, Harry donna le mot de passe et entra. Mais sa plus grande surprise fut de voir l'intérieur de la chambre. Comme toutes les chambres de préfets, celle de Draco comportait un lit, un bureau, une penderie et un canapé près de la cheminé ainsi qu'une salle de bain attenante. La décoration était verte, rouge, bleu ou jaune selon la maison. Tel aurait été la chambre de Draco comme Ron l'imaginait.

Mais, en rentrant, il vit un lit à moitié défait, comme si quelqu'un c'était battu dedans. Il voyait également des affaires trainer un peu partout –des affaires d'Harry. Les vêtements de Malfoy était bien rangé dans sa penderie, avec ses sous vêtement…et ceux d'Harry. A bien regarder, on voyait que deux personnes vivaient là, Ron en déduit qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et Draco. Son impression fut renforcée quand Harry jeta son tee-shirt dans un coin et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. A peine la porte fermée, Ron se jeta sur Hermione.

- Ca veux dire quoi ça ? Pourquoi les fringues d'Harry sont ici ? Et Pourquoi il va pas prendre sa douche dans la Tour ?

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé et alluma un feu.

- Je…je crois qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis un moment.

Ron s'affala à ces côtés.

- Merci bien, mais j'avais compris. Je suis long à la détente mais quand même…

- Et ce n'est pas tout…

Devant le silence d'Hermione, Ron prit peur. Qu'est-ce que ces deux là avaient encore inventé !

- Tu sais, il y a quelques temps Draco est venu me voir pour me demander un truc à propos d'une potion d'inhibition et de la potion de contraception et…enfin bref. Je pense que Draco est enceint.

- QUOI ?

- Inutile de crier Ron, Harry va t'entendre.

Ils murèrent dans un silence le temps qu'Harry sorte de la salle d'eau.

- Alors ? demanda le brun.

- Alors quoi ? Pesta Ron.

- Vous m'en voulez pas ? demanda t-il timidement.

Ron sourit et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr que non idiot ! Mais tu aurais pu nous en parler quand même.

- Je ne pouvais pas, imagine si Voldemort apprend qu'on sort ensemble. Il fera tout pour le tuer. Je préfère qu'il l'apprenne le plus tard possible.

- Surtout que…Draco est enceint, hésita Hermione.

Pour la première fois de la conversation, un vrai sourire illumina le visage d'Harry.

- Oui.

Ils explosèrent tous les trois de rire et parlèrent avec enthousiasme du futur petit Potter-Malfoy.

o0o

Plus tard, Harry se retrouvait seul dans la chambre de Draco. Il n'avait pas voulu retourner dans la Tour. Au moins ici il avait ses souvenirs. Il prit une plume, un parchemin et s'installa devant le bureau que Draco affectionnait tant. Il avait décidé de lui écrire. A défaut de pouvoir lui parler, il allait lui écrire sa vie, la guerre, son départ…De cette façon, il était sûr que même s'il ne survivait pas à cette guerre, son enfant aurait un souvenir de lui et saurait qu'Harry l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

_Cher Draco…_

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement, il est pratiquement finit. **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews!**

**Bises**

**Dark Ella**


	7. Quand les livres parlent

**Voila le chapitre POV Draco! Le prochain sera une lettre d'Harry (très courte) qui est déjà passé en correction (encore merci Serenight ;)). Je la posterai d'ici une semaine étant donné que c'est vraiment court ^^.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

Quand les livres parlent

Yma faisait la vaisselle. Draco, se sentant nauséeux, était monté se coucher directement après le repas. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient eu « la fameuse conversation » comme l'appelait Yma, et l'état dépressif de Draco ne s'était pas amélioré, loin de là. Au moins maintenant, elle savait pourquoi il était si morose, mais au lieu de l'apaiser, cette conversation avait piqué sa curiosité. Si Harry et Draco étaient si amoureux, pourquoi le blond serait-il parti ? Et pourquoi disait-il qu'Harry reviendrait le chercher ? Décidément, ce petit était plein de mystère et Yma se promit de tous les découvrir…

En montant se coucher, elle entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Draco. Il dormait déjà, roulé en boule entre ses draps. Il avait l'air d'une petite chose fragile ainsi. Yma se sentit peinée qu'un si beau jeune homme soit si triste. Elle soupira puis retourna dans sa chambre. Elle redonnera le sourire à son colocataire, elle s'en faisait solennellement la promesse. Draco était trop jeune pour perdre d'espoir.

- La morosité, c'est bon pour les vielles biques comme moi ! Pas pour les beaux jeunes hommes comme lui.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil était à peine levé. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir tard. Sans s'en préoccuper, il enfila un pantalon et une chemise. Puis, il sortit de la maison pour aller se promener. Il adorait visiter les environs et essayait de prendre chaque jours un chemin différent pour aller au village. Ce jour-là, il voulut couper à travers le bois. Il marchait depuis quelques minutes quand un aboiement se fit entendre. Il se retourna et se trouva face à un bébé husky. Il penchait la tête en le regardant et aboyait joyeusement. Draco sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- Alors mon beau, tu t'es perdu ? demanda-t-il en le caressant.

Le chien aboya une nouvelle fois, se couchant sur le dos pour recevoir plus de caresse. Draco rit puis se releva, retournant à sa balade. Le chien aboya une nouvelle fois, le regardant avec des petits yeux larmoyants.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas rester, le chien, je dois aller au village faire des courses…

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, l'husky était déjà parti en courrant. Draco haussa les épaules. Cet animal était bien trop étrange. Il ressentit une légère douleur à l'estomac, ce bébé serait un vrai sportif, il avait déjà une force phénoménale. Se caressant doucement le ventre il reprit sa marche vers le village. Au bout de quelques minutes il arriva devant le pub. Rebecca lui fit de grands gestes de bonjour et lui lança son plus beau sourire. Draco répondit d'un signe de la main et alla chez l'épicière du coin. Il était à peine ressortit que la serveuse s'accrocha à lui.

- Draco ! Je suis heureuse de te voir !

Elle lui planta deux baisers sonores sur les joues.

- Figure toi qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, je viens d'avoir 19ans ! Clama-t-elle, l'air ravie.

Le blond lui sourit et lui souhaita un bon anniversaire avant de se faire entrainer dans le bar à boire des cocktails. Il ne prenait pas d'alcool, sa grossesse le lui interdisait, il passa néanmoins une bonne heure à siroter en papotant gaiement. C'était pour lui l'occasion de faire plus amples connaissances avec les autres membres du village.

Il apprit ainsi que le village était construit sur les ruines d'un ancien château et écouta chaque personne raconter sa version de l'histoire. Il rit comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, mais gardant constamment une main sur son ventre et un petit éclat triste dans les yeux.

Un moment plus tard, il fut prit d'une violente douleur au ventre, comme dans l'après-midi. Il tenta de le cacher et alla se réfugier dans les toilettes. Là il vomit le peu qu'il avait mangé. La douleur se calma peu à peu et il ressortit après s'être lavé la bouche.

À peine sortit des toilettes, il se fit plaquer contre un mur et sentit une bouche dans son cou. La peur au ventre, il repoussa l'intrus.

- Rebecca ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- J'en avais trop envie Draco…

Elle posa ses bras autour de son cou et s'avança pour un baiser. Plus sèchement cette fois Draco la repoussa.

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, menaça-t-il.

Un peu perdue, Rebecca le regarda incrédule.

- Mais…mon amour, je t'aime ! Tu ne peux pas me repousser. Je saurai être très gentille…murmura-t-elle sensuellement en caressant la joue du blond.

Une bouffée de colère envahie alors Draco. Il lui saisit le bras et la jeta par terre plus loin, sa magie instinctive aidant elle heurta violement le mur.

- Comment oses-tu ! Jamais, tu m'entends JAMAIS je ne serai ton amour ! Tu crois pouvoir prendre sa place mais je ne l'oublierai jamais et certainement pas pour une pauvre gourde dans ton genre ! Non mais regardes-toi, personne ne voudra jamais de toi !

Rebecca pleurait à présent, autant de la douleur de sa chute que des paroles de Draco, et ce dernier, plus hystérique que jamais continuait de hurler sur la pauvre serveuse.

-Nous on s'aime et on se mariera plus tard. On aura des enfants et on s'aimera toute notre vie même lorsqu'on sera vieux et croulant ! Personne n'empêchera ça, PERSONNE ! Et certainement pas un taré qui veux ça peau ! On finira notre vie ensemble, parce qu'on s'aime et que rien ne peux séparer les gens qui s'aime !

Draco ne se rendait pas compte que ce n'était contre Rebecca qu'il était en colère, ce n'était pas elle qu'il détestait, mais peu importe. Elle était là et avait ravivé sa peine, elle assumait. Tout le pub était venu réunis dans le petit couloir. Les bruits et la fête avaient cessés. La seule chose qui mobilisait ces gens était les cris et leur origine. Ils étaient stupéfaits que ce soit Draco. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginés qu'un garçon si calme pouvait perdre si rapidement son sang froid et tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Draco lui se ne rendait compte de rien. Il ne savait qu'une chose, il avait mal. Mal de son départ, mal de l'absence d'Harry. Toutes ses peurs et ses angoisses restées là. Peu importe que se soit sur Rebecca ou un autre, il extériorisait ses peurs. Peu à peu il se calmait et ses cris devinrent des pleurs.

- Mon amour…où es-tu ? Es-tu seulement en vie…

Sa colère retomba aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu et la peine le submergea. Il s'appuya sur un mur pour ne pas tomber. Sa nausée revenait et son ventre lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il sentit que des gens s'approchaient de lui, des voix l'appelaient, mais il ne les entendait pas. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et ses yeux le piquaient à force de pleurer. Il resta là, affalé contre ce mur ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Lorsqu'il revint à lui il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Apparemment les habitant avait préféré le laisser seul. Sans se poser plus de question, il se releva et sortit par la porte de derrière sans parler à personne.

Le trajet de retour fut beaucoup plus pénible que l'allée. Son ventre le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Apres plusieurs minutes, il arriva enfin à la maisonnette.

- Et bien, je ne t'attendais plus pour le repas, il est onze heures et tu es parti tôt ! Le réprimanda Yma.

Draco la regarda, hagard.

- Et en plus tu as oublié les courses ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ce matin ?

Le blond s'aperçut qu'en effet, il avait oublié les courses.

- Je…je monte me coucher. Je ne me sens pas bien.

Sans un mot de plus, il grimpa l'escalier et s'engouffra dans sa chambre, laissant Yma perplexe dans sa cuisine. La vielle femme fronça ses gros sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en signe de rébellion.

- Cette fois mon garçon, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Elle retourna dans sa cuisine, mais au lieu de continuer à éplucher ses pommes de terre, elle prit des livres qui étaient sur la table. Elle-même n'était pas une grande lectrice, elle n'avait donc aucun livre dans sa maison mis à part ceux de cuisine. Les livres qu'elle tenait entre les mains étaient ceux de Draco.

Décidé à savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, elle avait attendu qu'il parte pour le village comme il le faisait tout les matins et avait fouillé ses affaires. Pendant plusieurs heures elle avait fouillé chaque recoin de sa chambre sans rien trouver. Commençant à désespérer, elle avait vu sa valise. C'est dans un double fond qu'elle avait trouvé les livres. Il y en avait une dizaine, elle en avait prit quelques uns et était redescendu attendre son colocataire.

Maintenant qu'elle était dans sa cuisine, cinq livres de présentaient à elle. Pour la première fois elle lu les titres.

_La Défense Avancée, le livre que vous cherchiez_

_La Magie sans Baguette à votre porté_

_L'histoire de Poudlard _

Le plus étrange était les deux derniers livres…

_1000 trucs et astuce pour sorcier enceint_

_Comment appréhender la grossesse masculine_ ?

Tranquillement, Yma commença à lire chacun des livres présents sur sa petite table en bois. Elle survolait parfois quelques chapitre qui n'avait aucune utilité pour elle et lu avec avidité _L'histoire de Poudlard_.

- C'est donc ça ton secret…

Elle regarda les deux livres qu'elle n'avait pas encore oser ouvrir. Elle déglutit et pris le premier, priant une dernière fois pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve…un mauvais rêve…

o0o

Dans sa chambre, Draco commençait à se réveiller. Il se demanda pourquoi, il était encore fatigué et n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Une sensation désagréable le poussa néanmoins à ouvrir les yeux. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Yma assise à côté de lui, qui le fixait depuis apparemment quelques temps. Il allait parler quand il rencontra son regard furieux. Le blond était surprit, comment une femme si douce pouvait-elle avoir un regard si…terrifiant.

- Tu me dois des explications, je crois.

Froide, précise, la voix d'Yma donnait froid dans le dos. Mais se ne fut que lorsque qu'elle jeta un des livres sur son lit qu'il comprit…et qu'il eut peur, vraiment très peur.

* * *

**A votre avis, que va t'il se passer, et comment va réagir Yma à la grossesse de Draco? Si quelqu'un trouve la bonne réponse je répondrais à une de ses questions, n'importe laquelle sur ma fic.**

**Pour les anonymes, je répondrai sur mon blog ici : ****.**  


**Bisoux**

**Dark Ella**


	8. Lettre 1

**

* * *

**

Comme promis, la première lettre de Harry à Draco. Je l'avais déjà dit, mais elle est très courte. Mais pour me faire pardonner le chapitre POV Draco sera poster dans quelques jours, il est déjà corrigé!

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cher Draco,

L'appellation fait formelle non ? On dirait que j'écris une de ces lettres rébarbatives qui ennuient tout le monde. Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je m'ennuie en ta compagnie, bien au contraire. Bon, alors avant que tu me fasses une crise – si, si tu en es plus que capable, je te connais ! - on va recommencer cette lettre, j'espère juste que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur de ce début plutôt catastrophique. Pour ma défense je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des lettres d'amour.

Mon amour,

Ca sonne déjà mieux non. J'ai vraiment l'air idiot à parler à un bout de parchemin, j'espère que personne d'autre que toi ne lira ça sinon s'en est fini de ma réputation. Ma seule consolation avec cette lettre, c'est qu'au moins si je meurs tu sauras que je vous ai aimé toi et notre enfant plus que tout au monde. Ça fait assez défaitiste de commencer par ça. Alors parlons d'autre chose, j'aurais assez le temps de penser à la guerre plus tard.

Après ton départ, j'ai décidé d'avouer la vérité à Ron et Hermione à propos de nous. Enfin, c'est plutôt Hermione qui a tout compris avant tout le monde comme d'habitude. Elle a même deviné que tu étais enceint, je me demande comment… Elle est bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien, je le dis souvent. Ron a été horrifié de savoir qu'une nouvelle génération de Malfoy allait voir le jour, il a même promis de changer de pays une fois la guerre finie ! Je pense que là-dessus tu peux être fier de toi, tu as enfin réussi à rendre Ron muet pendant un temps. Il a même loupé un repas. Tu te rends compte ! Ron, se passer de manger ! Je suis sûr que ça restera dans les anales de l'école.

Dumbledore s'est inquiété de ton absence, ainsi que tous les professeurs. Je sais qu'on avait prévu de garder le secret, mais j'ai du leur avoué qu'on était ensemble. Pour le bébé par contre, je n'ai rien dit, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les nouvelles vont vite, et on n'est pas à l'abri d'un traitre même dans l'ordre. Alors je ne fais confiance qu'à mes meilleurs amis, eux je sais qu'ils ne me trahiront jamais. Ils m'ont encore assurés de leur soutien il y a quelques minutes, ils se battront avec moi jusqu'à la mort. J'espère ne pas en arriver jusque là, mais je suis heureux de ne pas être seul. C'est tellement dur depuis que tu n'es plus à mes côtés…

Je pense constamment à toi. Je sais, on s'était promis d'être fort, mais c'est trop dur sans vous. Je n'arrête pas de penser à cet enfant, que je ne verrai probablement pas naître. Je louperai une grande part de sa vie. Draco, si je meurs je veux que tu me fasses la promesse de l'aimer pour deux, comme il se doit. Toi et moi n'avons pas vraiment eu d'enfance heureuse, je veux que notre enfant ait la plus merveilleuse des enfances. Je veux qu'il soit traité comme un prince ! Qu'il soit entouré d'amour et de bonheur, qu'il sache que même si je ne suis pas présent, je l'aimerai pour l'éternité.

Les élèves sont partis ce matin, je pense donc que ton père doit t'attendre sur le quai comme les autres parents. Je me demande quelle réaction il aura en constatant que tu n'étais pas dans le train. Je suppose que les constatations seront vite fait, Papa Voldy va savoir que tu es dans le camp adverse et va chercher à t'éliminer. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, bienvenue sur la liste noire des mangemorts sans scrupule !

On m'appelle. Je dois te laisser mon amour, il faut qu'on quitte Poudlard avant que ton père et ses acolytes ne débarquent. Prends soin de toi et du bout de chou que tu portes, je ne voudrai pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.

Je t'aime,

Harry

* * *

**La prochaine lettre devrai être plus longue, plus ancrée dans la guerre. Et il n'arrivera pas que des bonheurs à notre Harry chéri...**

**Bisoux à tous et merci pour vos reviews!**

**Dark Ella**


	9. Saucisson, regret et Maman poule

**Enfin le POV Draco! **

**La dernière fois nous l'avions laissé avec Yma qui venait de découvrir sa condition de sorcier et d'homme enceint...**

CHAPITRE 9 :

Saucisson, regret et Maman poule.

Draco était saucissonné. Non, le mot n'était pas trop fort. Il était présentement attaché à une chaise de la cuisine avec des foulards, et des foulards très solides. Ses pieds ainsi que ses mains étaient collés à la chaise en bois. Il suait à grosses gouttes. À quelques mètres, Yma, devant ses fourneaux, faisait mijoter un bouillon depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Cela faisait donc une heure qu'il était assis, à côté de la source de chaleur et qu'il ne prononçait pas un mot.

De temps à autre, la vielle femme lui jetait un regard d'avertissement, le défiant de faire le moindre geste. Malgré son âge, elle était terrifiante, et Draco n'osait s'opposer à elle. Au bout d'un long moment encore, elle s'approcha.

- C'est bon, tu as eu ton compte.

Elle enleva les foulards, et Draco se leva de sa chaise faisant craquer tous ses muscles.

- C'est vraiment obligé, Yma, la partie « je séquestre mon pauvre colocataire enceint » ?

Se retournant vers lui, elle pointa sa grosse cuillère sur son torse et parla en faisant de grands gestes :

- Non, cette partie n'est pas obligée, pas plus que celle « je suis enceint mais je me permets de faire n'importe quoi qu'importe les conséquences pour mon bébé » ! Enfin Draco, tu es enceint et suffisamment stressé comme ça ! Tu crois peut être que porter un enfant c'est facile toi ? Mon pauvre ! Il faut que tu te reposes et que tu arrêtes de t'agiter dans tous les sens, et quand tu auras compris ça je cesserai peut-être de t'attacher à cette chaise pour que tu restes enfin tranquille !

Tout en bougonnant, elle retourna à son bouillon. Draco sourit et alla s'allonger sur le canapé afin de pas la mettre encore plus en pétard. Si Harry la connaissait, il saurait qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun danger pour lui, et qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Depuis qu'Yma avait appris son secret, quelques jours auparavant, elle était surprotectrice.

_FLASH BACK_

_Draco avait réellement paniqué quand il s'était rendu compte qu'Yma était au courant pour le monde sorcier et sa grossesse. Il s'imaginait déjà jeté dehors sous les pires insultes, traité de monstre, et d'autres._

_- Donc, tu es enceint ? Demanda-t-elle _

_- Je…Yma, je regrette de pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt mais…_

_- SILENCE ! hurla-t-elle. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai vu ça. As-tu au moins lu ces livres que tu caches tant ?....LES AS-TU LUS ?_

_Sa voix était perchée, si haute que Draco tremblait de peur._

_- Oui…un peu…murmura-t-il. _

_- Un peu…je rêve…UN PEU ? Monsieur est enceint et ne se donne même pas la peine de lire des livres sur la grossesse ! Triple andouille ! La grossesse masculine est beaucoup plus risqué et dangereuse que pour une femme. Durant les neuf mois de grossesse, l'homme doit se reposer, n'être soumis à aucun stress ET NE PAS SE COMPORTER COMME TU LE FAIS !_

_Draco était abasourdi. Il se faisait gronder…parce qu'il n'était pas assez soucieux de sa grossesse. C'était la seule chose qui semblait choquer Yma. Il l'entendait marmonner tout en feuilletant le livre._

_- Jamais de ma vie…grossesse….aussi insouciant ! Pourtant j'en ai vu…imbécile…en tant que sage-femme…l'attacher à une chaise…_

_FLASH BACK_

C'est de ce jour-là que naquit le rituel de la chaise. Yma avait tenu parole. Chaque jour, elle attachait Draco à sur une chaise le temps de préparer le diner. Chaque jour, Draco râlait et Yma criait. Malgré cela, Draco se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentait chez lui, protégé et aimé.

- Alors, encore en train de rêvasser maman ? Demanda le vielle femme.

Draco fusilla la vielle femme du regard.

- Yma, malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour toi, appelle-moi encore une fois maman et je te jette un sort ! Je suis un garçon non mais !

Draco bomba le torse tendant de reprendre un minimum de dignité ce qui était assez difficile compte tenu du bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre. La femme rit et s'installa à côté de lui.

- Alors, tu n'as plus mal au ventre ?

- Non, mon bébé va très bien merci, dit Draco agacé.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider ! C'est moi la sage-femme ici et…

- Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis un homme ! En plus tu n'as plus exercé depuis des années…

- Peut-être, mais je suis toujours la mieux placée en ce qui consterne ta grossesse !

- Très bien !

Vexé, Draco se leva.

- Je vais faire un tour.

Il sortit de la maison et prit un petit chemin de campagne.

- Cette bonne femme qui croit tout savoir, elle se croit plus maligne que tout le monde…

- OUAF !

Draco se retourna.

- Encore là le chien ? Tu n'as donc pas de maison ?

Le bébé husky qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt semblait bien l'aimer, puisque tous les jours il l'accompagnait dans sa ballade. Draco ne savait pas d'où il venait, chaque jour le bébé chien l'accompagnait entre les arbres, quelques fois au village. Draco le caressa quelques seconde et ramassa un bout de bois afin de lui lancer. Le chien s'amusa ainsi pendant un bon moment courant après le bâton puis le rapportant à son propriétaire.

Sa ballade quotidienne au village s'était transformée en ballade dans les bois depuis la petite « crise ». D'après les rumeurs, les villageois le prenaient pour un fou, s'inquiétant de son état mental. La première fois ou il y était retourné, les regards l'avaient tellement mis mal à l'aise, qu'il s'était cru revenu au temps de Poudlard quand tout le monde le dévisageait le prenant pour un mangemort.

Seulement, aujourd'hui il allait devoir y retourner, ils avaient besoin de faire les courses. Draco s'avançaient donc sur le chemin du village. Il était content que le husky soit avec lui, il n'aurait pas à affronter le mépris seul pour une fois …

Inconsciemment, il pensa encore une fois à Harry. Harry qui avait toujours été là pour le tirer d'affaire et réparer son fichu caractère comme il aimait l'appeler. Cette fois il sera seul, il espérait pouvoir se faire pardonner, ce village était vraiment attrayant, et Draco ne voulait pas partir.

Bien trop tôt, il arriva au village et prit une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans le pub. Évidement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Il se sentit nerveux, il n'aimait pas être la cible d'autant de regards noirs. Prudemment, il s'approcha du bar ou Rebecca essuyait un verre. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas le voir.

- Rebecca ? Risqua-t-il.

La jeune fille posa brutalement le verre, manquant de le briser. Draco sursauta et se traita d'idiot.

- Écoute, je sais que ça ne pèse pas bien lourd…mais je suis désolé vraiment. Je ne comptais pas te faire du mal, j'ai juste…pété les plombs, finit-il en baissant la tête.

- Si tu ne voulais pas de moi tu auras pu me le dire d'une autre façon, cracha-t-elle.

Draco fit une grimace. La situation ne se présentait vraiment pas bien. Il lui faudrait ruser pour se faire pardonner. Ça il en était capable. Après tout, il était Serpentard ! Et même s'il était coincé dans un trou moldu, il était tout de même un Malfoy, il avait du charisme à revendre et était passé maître dans la manipulation.

- Je sais…c'est juste que…il fit une pause mélodramatique et une petite larme coula de sa joue. Mon…Ma fiancée est loin d'ici et…en fait, elle est restée en Angleterre. On devait venir se cacher ici mais on s'est perdu de vue, et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue…

Il n'eut pas besoin de feindre les larmes, elles coulaient automatiquement dès qu'il repensait à Harry. Il les essuya prestement. Faire croire qu'il pleurait oui, mais pleurer ça non !

- Quand tu m'as fait ces avances…je crois que j'ai juste perdu le contrôle, il…elle me manque tellement.

Rebecca avait une moue attendrie sur le visage. Elle sortit du comptoir et prit Draco dans ses bras.

- C'est pas grave. J'aurai dû me douter qu'un beau garçon comme toi était déjà pris.

Draco sourit. Ça avait était facile.

Il ne se dégagea pourtant pas de l'étreinte de Rebecca, et quand elle lui demanda de lui parler de sa fiancée, il parla d'Harry. Il faisait bien sûr attention à ne rien dire sur la magie ni sur sa « masculinité », mais il parla de ses sentiments. Il pleura encore un peu, mais la jeune fille fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu.

o0o

Comme à son habitude depuis quelques jours, Yma était plongée dans des livres. Mais pas n'importe lesquels, les livres de grossesse de Draco. Elle avait été très surprise de ce qu'elle avait lu des grossesses masculines, notamment au niveau de l'accouchement. Il était écrit que la césarienne ne devait en aucun cas être pratiquée par magie. L'accouchement mélangeant les magies de l'enfant et du père, un tourbillon magique pouvait avoir lieu dans la pièce. Il était bien entendu inoffensif, mais la moindre parcelle de magie extérieure pouvait tout chambouler et provoquer la mort du père et de l'enfant.

Il était possible de cacher la grossesse, notamment aux yeux des moldus avec un sort très simple qui, malheureusement disparaissait après le huitième mois de grossesse. D'ailleurs, à partir de cette date, il était déconseillé pour le père de pratiquer la magie. Il était possible durant cette période que les magies combinées de l'enfant et son père réservent quelques « surprises », mais rien d'exceptionnel.

Yma referma ses livres en entendant un aboiement. Elle soupira et alla chercher un bol de lait qu'elle déposa par terre. À peine la porte fut-elle ouverte qu'une furie se jeta sur la femme.

- Couché le chien ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis…non pas sur moi…couché !

Draco, sur le pas de la porte était écroulé de rire.

- Allons Yma, ce n'est qu'un chien !

- QU'UN CHIEN ? Cette bête est un monstre ! Quel besoin as-tu de le ramener ici chaque jour ?

- Il est tout seul, dit Draco en le caressant. J'ai demandé au village mais personne ne le connait. Donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait l'adopter…

Devant la mine catastrophée d'Yma, il fit une petite moue adorable en tenant le chien contre lui.

- Regarde comme il est mignon ! En plus, il fera de la compagnie au bébé.

Le petit husky regardait Yma avec de grands yeux tristes, presque humides. Ses petites oreilles tombaient sur sa tête. Il était adorable. Elle soupira.

- Très bien. Mais le chien, interdiction d'entrer dans ma chambre !

Un jappement enthousiaste lui répondit et le chien partit boire son bol de lait. Yma leva les yeux au ciel et repartit dans sa lecture.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? **

**Les review anonymes du chapitre précédent sont sur mon blog, et pour celles de ce chapitre je vous donne le lien . **

**Je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai le chapitre suivant. Il n'est même pas commencé donc....^^**

**En tout cas merci à tous pour vos review et votre fidélité!**

**Dark Ella**

* * *


End file.
